Death of the Gods
The Death of the Gods was a massacre committed by Ampheon that resulted in a war against the mortals. The outrage over this massacre compelled the Amazon Union and the other Pokemon to take up arms and declare war on Ampheon, leading to the large-scale war. Prologue Because of a glitch in the Space-Time continuum that was caused by Universe 4, Ampheon was slated to be the 3rd Visser of the 1st Universe. When she awakened her Visser as a result of the Titan's Attack, she realized how corrupted the world became and upon gathering knowledge from her Universe 4 mother, she set her plan into action. Part 1: Death of the Saiyan God Several months before the Multiverse Tournament, Ampheon contacted Simisage and gave him information that Tyra was alive and was on the Planet Earth. This gave Simisage an idea to hold a Multiverse Tournament to get Tyra to attend, while Ampheon went to the Sinnoh Region. This resulted in Blazikape unlocking his Super Saiyan God mode and defeating Simisage, but at the cost of Blazikape's life. Part 2: Death of the Naga Queen After Blazikape's death, Rosemis went into hiding to look after her daughter. She gave up her position to Purrlina to focus on raising Rosekape. While Ampheon was in the Sinnoh Region, she lost one of her best friends: Mandibuzz to an explosion and got revenge by killing a being known as Sciramix and absorbing his power. When she returned to her home, she told Linoone her plan and blackmailed her into co-operating. Linoone made her a costume that would allow her to utilize all 4 of her elements without ruining the costume and keep her identity a mystery. Ampheon then made her debut as X and kicked SOS and Fiolo's FBI groups asses. Shortly after, X made an alliance with SOS to gain assistance against the Naga Clan, to which Garchomp agreed. Ampheon then proceeded to invade the Naga Clan with help by SOS and managed to kidnap several members of the clan before being brought down by Purrlina. Later on, Ampheon took down Electrophos and Susan and proceeded to nuke the forest where the Amazon's lived. 6 months after the attack, X became Emperor X and recruited the Universe 5 version of Dark Angel: Light Angel to her side. X's next plan was to drag Rosemis out by reviving 4 powerful foes on the Moon, resulting in a weakened Rosemis summoning a team to combat the threat. Although it worked out, Rosemis passed on, since her body couldn't handle the transformation anymore. Part 3: Death of the Healing Goddess With the death of Rosemis, Ampheon proceeded to deal with Samantha.Blissey next. But before she did, she used the DNA from all 18 Pokemon types and merged them with her DNA, becoming the first Demon type. When she found Samantha.Blissey, she told her that she was next on her list. Despite Blissey's attempt to stop Ampheon, it failed and she was killed by Ampheon's Electrokinesis. Ampheon then took Blissey's power as a result and began her next step. Part 4: Death of the Moon Goddess Later on, Ampheon began a friendship with Tyocre, and it was eventually revealed that she was Emperor X after they both got the power of the Ultimate Armory. Shortly after, she apologized to Tycore for lying to him and told him how much she meant to him. After the death of Samantha, Ampheon proceeded to go after the Moon Goddess: Susan next. After getting the Legendary Jade and Red Orbs, Ampheon prepared to go after Susan immediately while her other plan was instructed for Light Angel to carry out. When Ampheon found Susan in a forest, Susan stated that she knew about X. Ampheon then tells Susan that she knows what will happen then. Susan tries to combat Ampheon by transforming into her various forms, but Ampheon just walks through each and every one of her attacks and causes her to demorph. As Susan was falling to the ground, Ampheon slashed through a part of Susan's stomach wall. As Susan began to feel the effects, Ampheon charged up an Elemental Electro Ball and aimed it at Susan's head with no look of mercy in her eyes. Susan got back up and charged at Ampheon in her Moon Goddess Form, while Ampheon transformed the Electro Ball into the sword as the two clashed. Although Susan was able to severly damage Ampheon, Ampheon finished the job and Susan died from the Acid reaching her heart. As Ampheon was about to steal Susan's powers, she stopped herself because if she took Susan's powers it might kill the Visser inside her. So Ampheon retreats as Susan's body fades away... Part 5: Death of the God of War While Ampheon planned the death of Susan, she also planned the death of her brother: Electrophos. So as Ampheon went to go take down Susan, Light Angel was assigned to take down Electrophos. When Light Angel fought Electrophos, the battle was pretty even until Electrophos unlocked the Black Aura Sphere and began to overpower her. When they unleashed their final attacks on the other, it created a huge explosion and sent the two flying. Although Light Angel recovered her memories, Electrophos was near death.